


The Best Evening Of Her Life

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Appreciative Sherlock Holmes, Ballet, Dates, EVERYTHING GOES WRONG, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fancy Dress, Gorgeous Molly Hooper, Happy Ending, Happy Molly Hooper, Happy Sherlock Holmes, It's For a Case, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A trip to the ballet for a case becomes one of the best nights of her life.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754359
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Best Evening Of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This fic is for **Dreamin** , who picked an anonymous prompt that went “ _Elegant? You want elegance?! I will elegantly kick you in the face!_ ” for the challenge.
> 
>  **EDIT** : I also got the most amazing birthday gift for this fic from **SimplyShelbs16**!
> 
> [ ](https://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/641076312506843136/happyyyy-birthdayyyy-mousedetective-for-your)   
>  Edit made by [SimplyShelbs16](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16)

He couldn’t help but think that Molly looked absolutely stunning in the floor-length sapphire gown. The jewels around her neck and the matching earrings were the perfect touches. He was so stunned at how stunning that she looked he forgot to breathe for almost a full minute. The smile on her face told him she noticed that.

“Remind me to have you accompany me to the ballet more often,” he said.

“Well, I’ve always loved Alice in Wonderland, and I’ve heard the Royal Ballet’s performance is exquisite. I especially want to see the Queen of Hearts tower over everyone.” He offered her arm and she took it. “I know this is for a case, but it’s nice to dress up in a nice dress and pretty jewels and be paraded around.”

“Just remember, we need to find the pickpocket who’s hitting the various ballet patrons before the shows and during intermission.”

“You’re a pickpocket yourself, Sherlock. I’m sure you’ll catch him with no help from me.”

He wasn’t so sure. It was going to be hard to take his eyes off of her. But as they got into the limo that Mycroft was letting them use for the occasion, they slipped into easy conversation. Conversation between them was _always_ easy, except for the bit of time around the phone call. That had been awkward. He had meant his “I love yous” but he didn’t know how to make her believe that. It had taken them being locked up in quarantine together for an evening when a deadly spore was released from a body she had asked him to look at that she was autopsying for them to talk.

But even then, he wasn’t always sure how to be a good boyfriend. He loved her, and she loved him, but from there, how did one make a relationship stay healthy and work out in the long run? He didn’t have many examples around him; Donovan and Anderson had been a trainwreck, Lestrade’s wife had cheated on him, his parents had committee innumerable sins against their children, and even John had threatened to stray under Eurus’s ploys.

But Molly was patient, kind, and firm, and so far, they were managing quite well. Still, he wished extravagant dates like this didn’t have strings like a case attached. She deserved the best.

By the time they got to the theater he already had the feeling the evening would not be as it seemed when a woman came running towards Molly as best she could while holding heels in one hand and a voluminous skirt in the other, shrieking “Elegant? You want elegance?! I will elegantly kick you in the face!” as she came towards her. Molly stayed cool and collected and he sidestepped them away and the woman tripped over her own feet before she was escorted away by security. Then, there was the matter of the pickpocket. He wasn’t as obvious as Sherlock had expected, and his own skills in the art of pickpocketing were of no help. But Molly came through as always, accidentally falling into a man and spilling her drink on him, and a necklace spilling out of his tuxedo jacket. It turned out it was a friend of the royals looking for a thrill. It landed him in jail with a ruined dress shirt, since Molly had had red wine, but at least it had happened just before they were to be seated. 

The ballet was more enjoyable than he had expected it to be, and by the time it was over Molly was talking animatedly about the evening, describing it as one of the best she’d ever had. He wasn’t sure how much of it was due to him, but he knew when their picture was in the society pages the next morning, that would be a picture he’d make sure to keep. Her stunning smile offset the dress and the jewels, blinding them in comparison, and he always wanted to remember the woman he loved shining brightly by his side on the best evening of her life.


End file.
